Hierarchy, Destiny and Love
by Dark Contender
Summary: Sasuke, a destiny believer and the freewilled Sakura met and soon fall in love. Sasuke tries to forget about fate but after discovering that they're not meant for each other, they tried to cheat destiny with love. But will they succeed? Pls. readreview.


**" Hierarchy, Destiny and Love "**

Summary: Sasuke, a destiny believer and Sakura, a free-willed girl crossed paths. They gradually fall in-love but what if there is really a so-called fate that Sasuke tried to forget? And what if they aren't meant for each other? Can these two people change their destiny with love?

I'm gonna start making more 'mature' stories now. Mature doesn't really mean I'm making an extremely perverted story, what i meant is a more complicated plot and story line. I'm inspired after reading Shakespeare's **Romeo and Juliet**. It was an awesome play. I hope I could read Hamlet soon... ') I suddenly realized that I was making pointless stories all these time! I knew all of them were just fossilized crap so I discontinued updating them.. serious mode +

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this story. +

--------------------O.O------------------

Setting: Modern Konoha

Time: probably between 2000 - 2010 AD

Destiny is a word that always crosses the mind of the renowned son of the popular Uchiha, a family known for being filthy rich, powerful and merciless, Sasuke. A 16-year-old boy who believes that everyone has their own place in the so-called order of things, also known as the "food chain". In his point of view, people are ranked in order of their importance and power. And speaking of that, he believes that his family, are at the top of that order and are one step away from being a God. His father, Uchiha Kuroda, is a famous CEO and owns over a 68 business corporations, 5 music companies, 24 spas/salons, 7 oil companies and is also the Japanese representative for the World Trading Industry. He's a very powerful guy and his death can cause major chaos in Konoha. He's usually not home and neglects his children Sasuke and Itachi due to work but they're still a bit grateful to belong in an infamous family such as the Uchiha. Their mother, Yui, is a graceful and youthful woman who is usually the one who takes care of both kids. But since they're now grown up, and Itachi is already in his 20s, they started to drift further and further away from their family. They started hanging out with their friends a lot more and usually starts a hideos, massive gang fight. They usually end up with some minor bruises but nothing really serious since they're both well trained with all types of jutsus by their private teacher Hatake Kakashi. Itachi graduated from the ninja academy at an early age and became a chuunin at the age of 9 and Sasuke, an extremely talented and good-looking kid, learned all sorts of ninjutsus and mastered the famous 'Chidori' at 12. They're both smart too and when they know they're not gonna be able to handle the fight, they always figure out a way how to disappear from an enemy's sight easily. 'I'll be the best ninja in Konoha' was Sasuke's belief. He thinks it's his destiny and soon enough, he will overpower all people and rule the world... Sasuke thinks that soon enough, he will be so powerful to cross the fine line dividing the heavens and earth and outrule even the gods.

'Garr.. Naruto that bastard!' he thought while holding his bruised cheek with his hand. He asked Sasuke to train with him and told him to stay still as his practiced his new taijutsu combos but he was really meaning to hurt him... in a slightly joking way but it didn't turned out as a joke at all. Naruto was getting stronger and stronger too so it's no wonder he managed to give Sasuke a bruise. He's probably one of the closest rivals to Sasuke when it comes to power. He get's stronger every day but not quite as the famous Uchiha yet. He probably needs to control his emotions better and concentration.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked his way to school. It's a weird thing because he's the richest kid at school and yet he doesn't like taking rides from their butlers or servants. He likes exploring places, defying gravity and reaching beyond limits. As he reached the front yard of the school, he noticed a girl walking too but she was coming from a different direction. She looked at him for like 3 seconds and then turned her attention to her friends who was waiting for her. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he can't help but overhear their conversation as he walked past those bunch of girls.

"Oh my god Sakura you look absolutely stunning!" the blondie exclaimed.

"Thanks for waiting guys. It took me long enough to walk all the way from home."

"Crazy girl! Walking your way to school when you can actually ask one of your drivers to drop you to school." One of them joked.

Sasuke was a bit strucked by what the girl with brown hair said because he was actually doing the exact same thing: walking to school. He's studying in an exclusive school for rich and gifted kids so everyone at school has their own cars and if not their drivers/butlers, their parents drop them to school riding shiny black BMWs or Mercedes. It's a funny fact but no one walks to school except for these two latter. He decided to go to his class and spotted his blonde friend Naruto over the hallways. Sasuke slightly ran to Naruto and gave him a knuckle greeting when they saw each other. "Yo Sasuke. How's our new school?"

He nodded. "Pretty good. I just saw a pretty girl over there at the school yard."

"I was asking how was the school dummy not 'how was your day' and 'did you get to meet some hot chicks lately'. Such a playboy... And besides, don't tell me you met the pink-haired girl with extremely short skirt who was walking with a bunch of preppy girls." Naruto said in sarcasm. Funny, he was right. Sasuke smirked.

"Yea.. It was that girl. You related to her or something?"

"Nah... But I heard she's the queen of the HIVE."

Sasuke looked confused. He tilted his head a bit and his eye brows narrowed. "What hive?" he asked.

Naruto laughed and turned aroung pointing to a door which says 'GIRL'S CHANGEROOM'. "That hive.." Sasuke laughed. Naruto isn't actually a pervert. He's doesn't even had a girlfriend... ever. Sasuke had like 8 of them now and still questing for more. He probably wanted to make a world record of having a hundred girlfriends before the age of 50.

"Sure thing." he said. "Oh yea, can I see your schedule? I wonder what classes we have."

Naruto handed him his white sheet and Sasuke gave him his time table too. He looked at Naruto's and then handed it back to him giving him a what-the-f is this look. "Crap. We don't have any of the same classes together."

"This sucks." Naruto retorted with a frown plastered on his face. For the past 5 years, they always had like 2-3 classes together. This is actually the first time they're gonna be separated. "Well, guess it's time for some transitions to happen." Sasuke said while walking to the other side of the hallway. What he actually meant was kind of a good bye or something. They're not kids anymore and of course, they don't actually need each other to live.

"See ya later."

Naruto grinned. "Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again." He said copying Juliet's line in Act 4 where she was about to drink the potion. He still remembered that play. He loved romance and he reads the book over and over that he actually memorized almost all of the lines.

Sasuke's Time Table +

Period 1(Rm 103)- 8:30 to 9:50 - Homeroom/Justu Theory

Period 2(Rm 111)- 9:55 to 10:15 - Music

Period 3(Rm 048)- 10:20 to 11:40 - Math

Period 4 - 11:45 to 1:00 - LUNCH

Period 5 (Gym AB)- 1:05 to 2:25 - Taijutsu

First Period +

Sasuke sighed as he listened to his teacher's endless introduction about their class and what they're planning to do for the year. He hated theory. Everyone hates theory. It's practically the worst subject ever and Sasuke, who was unlucky have it on first period. It's totally gonna ruin his whole day for the whole year.

His theory teacher, Iruka-sensei, was a guy with a scar on his face. It looked horrible but kind of cool too. He's a good guy and it would probably be way fun if he's not a theory teacher. Or actually, what's way, way fun is not having theory at all! Talk about skipping. Anyway, he looked at the clock an noticed that they only have a couple of minutes before the end of first period. He grabbed a chalk and started scribbling something on the clean, green, black board.

Everyone turned their heads when he finished. They gasped. Iruka smiled and clapped his hands twice. "Everyone of you can go now. Thanks!"

Sasuke was so pissed. 'Damn! Homework on first day! That guy is crazy!' he thought but he whispered some of those words incoherently. Then he suddenly remembered he has music next. Finally, something he enjoy.. He paced up a little because he was so excited to get to class and show off his music skills. He can play almost everything. He's a grade 8 in piano (a graduate), he played acoustics and percussion for 3 years, he's also quite skilled in brass such as trumphets and trombones, can also play saxophones, clarinets, french horn, etc. Everything except a flute. He thinks flutes are boring and made ONLY for girls since you have to hold it with your arms kinda lifted up and he feels awkward in that position so he dropped flute and decided to learn the others instead. Finally, he reached Rm. 111. He opened the door hearing people play different scales and pieces from inside. Sasuke saw a girl with pink hair who was reaching something from her bag. He knew it was the girl a while ago. 'How lucky. We have the same class together.' Sasuke thought then came over to her side.

"Hello." he said.

The girl looked up and smiled at him. "Hi." then she got up as she finally got a case about 20 inches long. 'Damn.' Sasuke thought.

'It was a flute.'

----------------------------O.O--------------------------------

AN. I think that ending was kind of nasty and disappointing.. haha. I'm trying to put some humor ar first since the future chapters will be a bit bloody and sad. Sorry. This chapter is not that long. I've been working on this chapter for almost 2 hours now. I need my beauty sleep. It's already 4 in the morning. I'll only get 3 hours of rest... Sigh.. Hope you liked it.

I put the meaning of the words/phrases with the on them.

age of 9 - I'm not sure if Itachi became a Chuunin at 9 so I just made this up. Sorry if I'm wrong. I kinda forgot.

Juliet's line in Act 4 - Juliet's line of Romeo and Juliet. As you can see, R.A.J. consists of 5 acts and that line was taken from the fourth one.

That's all. Ja ne!


End file.
